Your a What?
by Dreaming Of An Escape
Summary: “... What did you just say?” , I laughed, but his face was so serious that I felt the world tilt as my heart threw it's self against my rib cage. My ears filled with white noise. “ Your a what?”. . . . may turn into a romance later on.


**Your a WHAT!?**

Let me Take you back four years to the day I met my best friend. Allow me to tell you about the day my life changed forever, even if I wasn't aware of it in till today.

flashback

I was 12, and it was late afternoon, I was taking the long way home walking through the Large forest On the outskirts of the village where I live, as I usually did, when I decided to take a different path, one that I'd never taken before. I remember thinking it Would be a bit of an adventure, if only I'd known how right I was. So anyway, there I was wondering through a part of the forest I'd never been in, getting lost in the lush earthy scents surrounding me and Losing myself in the beauty of the ancient gnarled trees shimmering in the fading light, larger than any I've ever seen before, not realising how late it was getting, to deeply submerged immersed in my surroundings to pay attention to the sinking sun. So when I tripped over a raised tree root I had quite a shock when I lay staring up at the twinkling moon.

A cawing of a bird and the swooshing of wings sounded behind me and it was then I realised how cold it was and my teeth started chattering. Fear crawled all over my skin and goosebumps covered my arms as my imagination came to life at the worst possible time, all sorts of terrifying & dangerous possibilities were running through my head such as ' Oh god, I'm going to eaten alive by a hungry bear!' and 'I'm never going to see Iruka again!'. it was with those thoughts in my head I then realised I Had yet to move from my spot on the floor, so I sprang to my feet and started to run, stumbling nosily through the tree's that before had seemed so beautiful but now in the dark of night with only the dull glow of the moon to use as a light they seemed ugly and threatening, the dark serpentine shadows out to get me. Every rustle of leaves and snapping of twigs made me jump but I carried on running, with tears blurring my vision. When Suddenly BAM ! My foot hit a hidden tree root, I went flying forwards and down a steep bank I hadn't noticed before.

I tumbled and bounced down for what felt like forever only to grind slowly to a halt, skinning my bare arms and face painfully while also getting mouthful of dirt in the process. I remember thinking ' damn that hurt!'as I winced while I pushed myself up on to my knees. Squinting into the darkness I saw that I was in a small clearing hidden from view by the surrounding tree's and it was then that I first laid my eyes on him, just like a shadow, standing at the edge of the clearing his fiery red hair shining in the moonlight gazing at me with dead soulless eyes. As he approached a terrifying sense of dark clustered itself menacingly beneath the trees, oozing forth a tangible sense of foreboding which grew more menacing with each footstep the stranger took.

I whimpered and fell backwards to the floor, and for each step he took forwards towards me, I shuffled back. It went on like this until my back hit a tree and I felt the bottom of my stomach drop out

"Ughhh... Your not going to kill me, are you ?" That was the very first thing I said to him.

He froze and stared at me considerately before he just snorted and said in an amused monotone voice

"Why would I waste my energy on killing an idiot like you?". And that was the very first thing he ever said to me.

And this may sound crazy due to the vibe I was getting from him just a few moments before but I relaxed instantly at the sound of his voice, it was like I knew that everything would be okay, that I was safe with him, but then I registered what he'd said and I puffed up indignantly and shouted in an obnoxious voice.

" I am NOT an idiot !! You .. You .. clown-headed horse-melon ." There was a few seconds silence as we both registered my lame comeback and then I burst out laughing, he couldn't help but join me a couple of seconds later. After a while I straightened up and lifted myself of the hard ground. I was embarrassed to see that he was about the same age as me and around the same height and a few moments earlier I was busy being petrified of him. But I shook of that thought telling myself that anyone in my position would have reacted the same, I nodded and grinned to myself and then offered him my hand with a smile.

" I'm Naruto … nice too meet you" his eyes went wide and he had the strangest look on his face a mix of shocked and happy and after hesitating for a second he took my hand and introduced himself in his strange emotionless voice

"Gaara... "

After the introductions we talked for awhile and I learned that he was just a few months older than me, and that he and his family, consisting of his older brother and older sister, had just moved here, to Konoha from Suna, into a huge Gothic mansion that had been left to them by there deceased aunt and that he'd be attending school with me starting the following Monday. Then he asked what I was doing in a forest at this time of night. I responded with asking him the same question to which he told me to shut up and answer him so I informed him that I had accidentally got lost. He then offered to walk me home. To which I responded by asking him how he would walk me home if he didn't know where my house was, but he just smirked mysteriously and after I told him my address, led me straight to my door !

Very weird !

End of flashback

That was 4 years ago, and we've been pretty much inseparable since that day. And okay, I admit that I always knew there was something .. different about Gaara, I just never thought it was this Big. But now that I do know, I keep thinking that I should have guessed or at least suspected it, but come on, really, what kind mentally ill person would suspect that their slightly weird and eccentric best friend is a freaking VAMPIRE !

Yes, I did just say my best friend is a vampire and no I am not crazy. Though I kind of wish I was. But I doubt life's going to be boring any time soon.


End file.
